1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to computer keyboard lighting and more particularly to a transparent keyboard of a computer (e.g., notebook computer), the keyboard having a lighting means adapted to, for example emit light from below the keys within the keyboard four different colors to illuminate four different portions of a key cap of any letter keys respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboard of a notebook computer may incorporate a thin keyboard comprising a plurality of keys and a plurality of scissors-type or bridge-type supports each mounted between the key and an underlying base board. A linking mechanism of the scissors-type or bridge-type support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,372 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,468. While the keyboard is thin, lightweight, and easy to operated, it is not provided with backlighting. Hence, the keyboard is not adapted to operate in a low light or dark environment, thereby limiting its applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,232 as invented by the present inventor is incorporated herein by reference. The patent discloses a thin light permeable keyboard multiple switch assembly including scissors type actuator mechanisms. The luminescence board under the keys is adapted to emit monochromatic light to illuminate the keys. It is known that a plurality of characters (e.g., an English letter, a Mandarin phonetic symbol, a Dayi input symbol, and a Changjei input symbol) are printed on a top surface of a key cap. Thus, a user may have difficulties of quickly finding a portion of the key cap which corresponds to the desired symbol on the key cap that the user is looking for. Hence, a need has arisen for an improved transparent computer keyboard having a lighting means adapted to, for example emit light from below the keys within the keyboard four different colors to illuminate four different portions of a key cap of any letter keys respectively in order to overcome the inadequacy of the prior art.